Don't let me go
by LoOve-emoO
Summary: Quand on est gay, dur de se faire accepter par la communauté. Et ça, Sasuke le sait mieux que personne. Frappé, humilié, injurié... Mais quand on trouve un semblable, tout devient beaucoup plus simple. OOC, UA, Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Lemon, POV Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : LoOve-emoO

Genre : OOC, UA, Yaoi, Angst, Romance, Lemon, POV Sasuke.

Couples : NaruSasu, ItaSasu.

Disclamair : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété du grand et respecté Masashi Kishimoto.

**Don't let me go.**

-Pff… Regarde – moi cette tapette…

-Grave, il me fait honte…

-C'est dégueulasse ! Comment on peut aimer un gars quand on en est un ?!

Voilà ce que j'entends chaque matin dans mon foutu lycée… Paroles injurieuses, grimaces écœurées, regards haineux…

Mais quand on est aussi froid et associable que moi, ça passe tranquillement. Au début, c'est dur, je dois l'avouer… On se dit que personne ne nous regardera comme un gars comme un autre, qu'on ne se fera jamais d'amis… Mais, à la longue, on prend l'habitude d'être seul. Et c'est aussi bien comme ça.

La cloche retentit ; c'est le début des cours. 8 heures, Histoire avec le professeur Sarutobi.

Je me rends dans ma salle de classe d'un pas morne. Je fais reculer mes camarades lorsque je pointe le bout de mon nez.

Au premier étage, une bande de 1er S me font m'arrêter.

Je les dévisage longuement. Ils sont 4. Ils abordent un sourire narquois avant que l'un des 4 ouvre sa grande gueule d'homophobe chronique.

-Salut la tapette ! Tu me permets de t'enfoncer mon Opinel ?

Ils ricanent bruyamment alors que moi, je reste de marbre, comme d'habitude.

J'avance mais, ils forment un tas pour que je ne puisse pas passer.

-T'as pas répondu.

-Va te faire foutre, Kiba.

-Wow ! La tarlouze se rebelle ! Tremblez, misérables !! Reculez, il va nous sauter dessus !

Ils gueulent des expressions de dégoûts. Je soupire.

Ici, les filles et les garçons sont au même niveau. Un gars se doit d'être marié avec une femme et avoir des gosses. Point à la ligne.

Leur ouverture d'esprit inexistante, à le don de me taper sérieusement sur le système.

-Lâchez – moi, j'ai cours.

Je les repousse sans ménagement, mettant à part leurs commentaires méprisants.

Du haut du 3ème étage, je les entends me traiter de "pédale" ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

J'entre dans ma salle de classe avec 5 minutes de retard. Je me fais virer par mon professeur. Lui aussi adore les gays.

Je redescends au secrétariat pour remplir un mot de retard.

Je remarque le directeur, aussi mon grand frère. Je lui fais un signe de tête en guise de "bonjour".

-Tu es encore en retard ? C'est volontaire ?

-Oui.

-Tu es un menteur.

-Va te pendre.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sasuke.

-Tss…

-Qui a encore osé sans prendre à toi ?

-Personne. Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de mes affaires.

-Je ne dis pas ça spécialement pour toi. Imagine que ça soit un autre garçon qui se soit fait injurié.

-Tu oublies un détail, Itachi. Je suis le seul gay, ici.

-Qu'est – ce que tu en sais ?

-Ca ne se voit pas assez ? Il n'y a que moi qui porte des jeans serrés et des tees – shirts aux couleurs de la Gay Pride, ainsi que la panoplie du parfait pédé.

-Arrête… Tu n'es pas fier d'aimer les hommes ?

-Franchement, des fois, non.

-Tu es comme tu es. Tant que me plait à moi, tout va bien !

-Sale crétin… Tout serait beaucoup plus simple si j'aimai les filles, comme tout le monde.

-Sur ce coup, c'est vrai que tu es tombé dans le mauvais bahut. Mais, tu fais l'indifférent, comme d'habitude, non ?

-Oui… Mais, ça n'empêche pas de les faire taire…

-… Je ferais un discours sur la tolérance, cet après – midi. Peut – être que ça les fera réfléchir.

-Tu as confiance en tes moyens…

-Et toi, tu n'as pas confiance en toi. Tu es très bien comme tu es, petit frère. Allez, va en cours, petit ange. Et si quelque chose ne va pas, prévient ton protecteur de grand frère.

Il me fait un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Je souris puis finis de remplir mon billet de retard. Un pion me le tamponne, en restant bien loin de moi.

Je remonte à l'étage mais des mains puissantes me propulsent dans les toilettes.

Je heurte lourdement le mur.

La bande de Kiba se tient fièrement devant moi.

Je me relève et leur fait fasse.

-Tu croyais pas qu'on allait te laisser tranquille, bébé ! On va te faire voir de quoi on est capable avec ce qu'on a entre les jambes, nous.

Deux s'approchent d'un pas sûr. L'un tente de me frapper alors que l'autre attrape mon bras. J'esquive et tire celui qui est accroché à moi. C'est finalement lui qui se reçoit le coup.

Je mets à terre les 3 compagnons de Kiba. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi dans les toilettes. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était extrêmement bon au corps à corps. Voyons ça…

Il s'élance sur moi ; je l'évite de justesse.

Après une lutte d'une demi – heure, il parvient à m'emprisonner contre un mur.

-Balèze, j'avoue… Tu t'es pas mal défendu, petite merde.

Il colle son corps contre le mien en approchant ses lèvres des miennes.

-Ne me touche pas, sale con !

Il recule et me donne un coup de poing. Je sens qu'il y a mis beaucoup de puissance. Je tombe sans douceur au sol en crachant du sang.

L'un des 3 se relève et me donne un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

-Sale pédale ! T'as failli me briser la mâchoire !

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, ils me frapperont pour exprimer leur haine des gays.

C'est mon frère qui me trouvera en faisant une ronde.

Je finis ma journée dans son bureau, subissant un interrogatoire.

-Dis – moi Sasuke !! Je veux chopper ces petits cons !

-Mêle – toi de ce qui te regarde…

-Pourquoi ne veux – tu pas que je t'aide, bon sang ! Tu t'es vu ! Imagine que ça recommence !

-Ca n'arrivera pas…C'est bon Itachi.. Fous – moi la paix.

Les poings de mon frère atterrissent durement sur le bureau.

-Arrête de faire ton malin ! Là, encore, tu n'as que des égratignures mais ça aurait pu être pire !

-Et toi arrête le mélodrame, je suis en vie…

Il se rassoit correctement dans son fauteuil en soupirant.

-Très bien. Va jouer les héros. Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu…

Je me lève et retourne en cours. Finalement, j'ai raté le cours d'Histoire… Je monte donc en Anglais, avec le professeur Kurenai.

Elle me jette un regard froid quand je passe la porte.

-Uchiha, en retard. Tu as un billet ?

Je lui montre mon carnet de correspondance avant d'aller m'asseoir à ma place au fond.

Mes camarades chuchotent en me regardant du coup de l'œil. Il faut dire que je suis légèrement amoché.

-Bien. Avant de sortir vos affaires, nous allons accueillir un nouveau dans notre établissement et dans notre classe. Je compte sur vous pour bien vous occuper de lui et lui montrer l'exemple.

Elle me lance un rapide regard, l'air de dire "il faut qu'il soit hétéro".

Pff…Sale conne…

J'observe du coin de l'œil le nouveau rentré dans la classe. Il porte un baggy délavé, un tee – shirt et un sweat orange. Sur ses poignets, je remarque des bracelets aux couleurs du drapeau gay. Serait – il… Non, c'est impossible. Vu sa tête et sa manière de s'habiller, il ne peut pas être gay… Je remarque aussi des cheveux blonds en bataille, ses grands yeux bleus malicieux ainsi que trois traits semblables à des moustaches sur chaque joue.

La prof lui demande de se présenter, ce qu'il fait énergiquement.

-Naruto Uzumaki, 17 ans. J'viens du lycée public Konoha. Ravi d'faire votre connaissance !

Toutes les filles sont en extases devant lui et les gars disent qu'il a l'air sympa.

Je le regarde un moment avant de baisser la tête et de faire tourner ma bague autour de mon pouce.

-J'peux m'asseoir là ?

Je relève d'un geste brusque ma tête et croise le regard coquin du blond.

-Euh… T'es sûr ?...

-Bah ouais ! Pourquoi pas ?

Je jette un coup d'œil au reste de la classe et remarque leur grimace dégoûtés. Une fille est même tombée dans les pommes.

-C'est que…

-Allez, c'est bon ! T'as pas la peste !

Le blond prend donc place à côté de moi. Je me fais tout petit pendant le cours. Tous les regards sont bloqués sur le blond qui fait rire toute la classe.

Je le regarde durant toute l'heure d'Anglais. Il sourit et rigole tout le temps. Lorsque le cours est terminé, je range en vitesse mes affaires et me rend en cours de Philosophie avec le professeur Ibiki.

-Hey toi !! Attends !!

Je me retourne et vois le blond courir vers moi. Il reprend son souffle et me regarde en m'offrant un grand sourire.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

Je regarde à droite et à gauche avant de me pointer du doigt.

-Moi ?

-Ben oui toi idiot !

-Euh…Sasuke…Uchiha.

-Ok, Sasuke. C'est joli. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec les autres ?

-Je ne les aime pas. Et c'est réciproque.

-Tu ne t'entends avec personne ?

-Non. Je hais de lycée…

-Pourquoi ? Moi je le trouve cool ! En plus, le principal a l'air trop sympa !

-C'est mon grand frère…

-Ah ouais ?! Ouais, c'est vrai que y'a de la ressemblance… Mais, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les autres ? Ils ont l'air cool ?

-Non. C'est – à – dire que…je suis g-…

-Gay. Ouais, j'avais remarqué.

-…et tu restes quand même avec moi… ?

-Ben ouais ! Comme j't'ai dit, t'as pas la peste !

Il m'offre un autre grand sourire avant de me prendre par le bras et de m'emmener dans notre salle de classe.

Je suis surpris par ses gestes… C'est le premier qui ne fuit pas… Peut – être parce qu'il ne connait pas ma réputation… Je suis sûr que cet abruti de Kiba va ouvrir sa bouche…

Je frissonne désagréablement à cette pensée. Si Naruto l'apprend, il ne voudra plus me parler, c'est certain…

Putain mais pourquoi j'ai fais cette connerie en début d'année ?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't let me go 02.**

Naruto s'assoit à côté de moi à chaque cours. Il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle et repousse même les propositions de rendez – vous des autres.

Ce midi, il m'a même défendu devant un gars qui voulait me cogner.

-…tu n'étais pas obligé de le réduire en charpie…

-Oh que si ! Avec ça, il aurait compris que tant que je suis près de toi, t'es intouchable !

-…merci.

Il m'offre un grand sourire puis commence son bentô.

-C'est vraiment un bahut de malades, ici. Te détester parce que t'es gay. N'importe quoi…

Une question me brûle les lèvres…Son comportement, ce maudit bracelet…Peu de choses indiquent qu'il s'intéresse aux hommes mais il y a quand même ces petits détails qui me font douter…

Je décide de me lancer au risque de me recevoir un gros râteau. Au moins, je suis sûr qu'il me parlera toujours après ma question, vu qu'il ne semble pas détester les gays…

-Et toi, tu ai-

-Naruto !!!

Je regarde la fille qui appelle mon interlocuteur. C'est Sakura Haruno, une fille qui était dingue de moi, avant qu'elle n'apprenne que j'étais gay…

Elle me regarde de travers avant de se pencher vers Naruto, dévoilant sa poitrine, juste devant son nez.

-Dit…Tu ne veux pas venir manger avec moi, en tête à tête ?

Elle lui fait des yeux de chats, capable d'exciter de nombreux hommes. D'ailleurs, je remarque deux ou trois garçons tenter de regarder sous sa jupe. Elle est de couleur noire avec des chaussures blanches à talons, de la même couleur que ton débardeur.

-Non, désolé. Je mange avec Sasuke.

-Oh, allez…s'il te plait…

Elle se rapproche un peu plus, posant une main sur le genou de Naruto.

Je fronce les sourcils devant ce spectacle, absolument déplaisant.

-Eloigne – toi !

Elle se redresse et me jette un regard accusateur.

-Qu'est – ce que t'as ?! Il n'aime pas les mecs alors barre – toi !

-Qu'est – ce que t'en sais ?

Nos regards se posent sur Naruto qui fixe Sakura. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

-Ben…Ca se voit…

-Achète – toi des lunettes alors. Casses – toi. J'étais en très bonne compagnie juste avant que t'arrive.

Ses yeux se transforment en soucoupes. Elle s'éloigne, l'air inquiet.

-Ah ! Enfin seuls, rien que toi et moi !

Il me fait encore un de ses grands sourires qui ont le don de me faire fondre.

-C'était quoi ces sous – entendus… ?

-De quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as dit « qu'est – ce que tu en sais », tout à l'heure… ?

-Oh, ça…

Il reste silencieux en tournant ses baguettes dans le riz.

-Tu es…gay ?

Il relève la tête et regarde de tous les côtés.

-Ouais.

Je baisse la tête.

Un sourire apparait sur mes lèvres. Il le remarque et sourit aussi. Il pose sa main sur la mienne.

-Ca fait du bien, pas vrai ?

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir quelqu'un qui nous ressemble.

-Tu peux le dire…

-Je serais là pour toi désormais. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Mes yeux se noient dans les siens. Je ne peux empêcher cette maudite couleur cramoisie naitre sur mes joues.

-T'es beau avec un peu de couleur.

-…crétin.

Il rigole doucement puis finit son bentô.

On débarrasse notre table puis allons nous installer.

Je le prends par la main et l'emmène là où je vais, quand je veux être au calme.

Je l'entraîne sur le toit du lycée.

-Wouah ! Comme c'est beau !!

-C'est ici que je viens pour qu'on me laisse tranquille.

-C'est une bonne cachette.

On s'assoit sur le bord et contemplons la beauté de la nature. Le lycée est situé loin du centre – ville. Il y a un parc non loin et cafétéria.

Nous sommes loin de la circulation quotidienne. Sur notre toit, on se sent libre.

Nos mains se rapprochent instinctivement l'une de l'autre pour finit enlacer. On se regarde en souriant.

On a l'impression que rien ne peut nous atteindre.

Naruto se lève et me fait venir contre lui. Je me place donc entre ses jambes et entre ses bras.

Il me serre contre lui.

-J'suis bien là.

-Mmh…Moi aussi…

-Ca fait qu'une journée qu'on se connait mais, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années…

-C'est vrai.

Ses lèvres chaudes atterrissent sur ma joue. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et mes joues me brûlent.

-Soit pas si timide, Sasuke…

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Il descend dans mon cou, où il y dépose des baisers papillons.

Je le laisse faire. Je commence à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon jean.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma tête se poser sur son épaule.

Il dévore mon cou, le léchant, le mordillant doucement.

Je gémis…

Le sentant devenir de plus en plus pressé, je le fais arrêter.

-Non…C'est trop…tôt. On ne se connait même pas.

-Ouais, t'as raison…Excuses.

-Nh.

La sonnerie nous fait quitter les lieux, main dans la main malgré tout. Je croise Kiba et sa bande dans les couloirs. Je baisse les yeux et lâche la main de Naruto. Il me lance un regard interrogateur.

J'entends Kiba murmurer une insulte qui parvient jusqu'aux oreilles de Naruto. D'un geste brusque, il encastre Kiba dans les casiers. Il tombe sous la violence du coup.

-Ne dit jamais ça de Sasuke devant moi, connard.

Kiba se tient le ventre alors que sa bande de crétin lui demande si ça va.

Je regarde Naruto, surpris.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé d'y aller si fort…

-Tu déconnes ?! Il t'insulte ! Je suis pas censé sans rien faire ! J't'ai dit que je serais toujours là.

Je le remercie quand même, attendris par l'attention du blond.

Il reprend ma main en passant devant. Il tue du regard tous ceux qui nous observent.

On se rend en cours de Japonais avec le professeur Kakashi.

Je marche de plus en plus lentement. Naruto se retourne vers moi.

-On va être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas…

-Pardon…

Je presse le pas malgré moi.

Le cours dure deux heures. Après une heure, le prof nous offre une pause. On en profite pour aller aux toilettes.

Kiba s'y trouve. Je ne le regarde pas en m'enferme dans les toilettes.

Lorsque je ressors, je me lave les mains en me regardant dans le miroir. Je remarque Naruto et Kiba derrière la porte. Je m'approche et écoute. Bon sang, pas ça !!

-J'vais te raconter une p'tite histoire, Uzumaki. J'peux t'assurer que ça va te dégoûter de ton petit protégé.

-Quoi que tu dises, je lui ai promis que je serais près de lui quoiqu'il arrive.

-Hum ! Après ça, j'peux t'assurer que tu vas l'éviter pendant un bon moment !

Je ferme les yeux et me mord la lèvre.

-Ton cher Sasuke…est l'amant du principal. Depuis le début de l'année.

Je regarde la réaction de Naruto. Ses traits sont légèrement contractés. Il baisse la tête. Ses poings sont serrés.

-Qu'est – ce qui me prouve que c'est vrai ?

-Une vidéo.

Il sort son portable de sa poche et l'agite sous le nez de Naruto.

-Tu veux voir ?

-Va te faire enculer, sale con… !

Il le pousse et entre dans les toilettes. Je fais genre d'être tout juste sorti des toilettes.

Je lui souris mais, Naruto ne me le rend pas. Il n'y fait même pas attention. Il est ailleurs.

-Ca ne va pas.

-Faut qu'on parle sérieusement toi et moi. Y'a des choses qu'il faut que j'éclaircisse.

Je le regarde un moment avant de passer à côté de lui et de remonter à l'étage.

Je vois Kiba attraper de nouveau Naruto.

-Je tiens à ce que tu voies ça.

-Fous-moi la paix. Ca t'a toujours pas suffit le coup de poing dans le ventre ?! T'en veux plus ?!

Il arme son poing mais, je l'attrape avant qu'il ne le frappe.

-Arrête Naruto !!

-Pousse toi de là, Sasuke. Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Je crois que si, au contraire !

-Lâche-moi !

-Je vais te parler ! Je vais te parler de tout ça !


End file.
